Love Fight
by CountGwenula
Summary: (Not so good with summaries, and sorry if there is typos). What is the truth behind Gwen and Courtney's constant fighting? Is it really because they both love Duncan? Or something else? One shot. WARNING: Yuri, Sex scene.
Untitled

(Gwen is the one speaking)

I remember back in Total Drama... I always had a thing for Duncan. He _was_ so hot. I felt fireworks when he kissed me in the confessional bathroom in season three. We ended up getting together after him and Courtney broke up. She resented me for the whole Duncan thing, and I hated the fact that she hated me. Even though Duncan and I were together he was still so obssessed with Courtney, and I didn't like that. He was supossed to be paying attention to me... I broke up with him in season five, All Stars.

I remember one day in All Stars, Chris brought us remaining contestants to a boxing ring. There was a spinning board. A contestant would get chosen to spin the board, and whatever it landed on would be their opponent. Each person got a more personal opponent. The thing was rigged. Chris and Chief were stopping the board themselves... It was my turn, and I "accidently" landed on Courtney. I had to fight her. I didn't want to.. I mean she was just starting to finally treat me like a human being.

When we got in the ring, Chris showed Courtney videos of me and Duncan kissing from Sierra's Gwuncan blog. _Damn that egotistic maniac._ Courtney got so pissed and she threw the first punch. We talked while throwing punch at each other. Of course Duncan was smiling; his two ex-babes were "fighting over him." Courtney and I both eventually fell to our knees and stopped fighting. We made up and hugged and Courtney said "friends forever." I smiled, and then out of nowhere we started kissing. Duncan's mouth flew wide open. It was histarical.

My last season of Total Drama was All Stars. I was 18 then, now I'm 21... My last relationship was Duncan...

"I wish I knew Courtney's whereabouts," I sighed.

I soon realized that after All Stars was over that I was in love with Courtney. I think all our resentment towards each other wasn't because of Duncan exactly, but because of being secrectly gay for each other and not knowing what to do with that. Courtney's mum didn't seem like the type to be accepting of LGBT, and my mum already disliked me for being goth. She hated everything about goth.. When my mom seen that episode of All Stars where Courtney and I made out she was outraged. When I got back after the season was over she screamed at me. She's never hit me before but she was very Anti-LGBT so she hit me for that "stunt." I tried to lie and tell her Courtney was the one who kissed me and when cameras went off I yelled at her. I think my mom bought it because she stopped yelling and hitting me.

I lived by myself. Nice little studio appartment. I had a huge art section for all my canvases, painting supplies, drawing supplies, and other things for methods of colouring. I had at least 10 art journals scattered over in that section and tons of canvases. I had some famous artists work on my walls, and a few of my own. I was starting to get more recignation. I got paid to paint and draw. I was even placed in an art exhibit not once, not twice, but three times! Although I loved art, sometimes the dead lines could be insane, and it could get tiring.

My closet was still full of tons of gothic clothes. There was a few pastel goth type clothes in there, but for the most part it was more "normal goth" kind of clothes. I had tons of black boots. Some with studs and straps, some plain for more professional settings, and I had a few pairs of creepers and a couple high heels and flats.. Yes, I was still very much a goth even at 21. There's a high likely hood of it being a whole life thing.. I mean even my bed was black, my furniture, and my walls. Well the walls had some red too but pretty much everything I owned was black. My makeup got heavier too. I was like "a hot but bat shit insane looking" kind of goth(except during professional settings I tone it down a bit). Honestly, I was confident. I felt like mother fucking Morticia from The Addam's Family.

I had to get ready. I was invited to a party. I decided on a basic black corset that made my breasts look amazing, and fine black 3/4 sleeve button up cardigan, but decided to leave it open. I put on lacey stockings, and a black lacey mini skirt. I got my heavy goth make up on, and left my hair kinda ratty(it's medium length now but same colour btw). I liked the messy look. I decided on the studded black creepers because they looked cool and made me three inches taller. I could finally achieve 5'5". I put on some studded braclets, a pentagram ring, pentagram necklace, my old black choker from Total Drama, and made sure all my piercings were in securely. I had both sides of my nose pierced, my septum, two ear cartledge piercings on each ear, both ear lobe piercings, both eyebrows pierced, snake bites, nipples, smiley, and tongue. I changed a bit since Total Drama.. Once I ate a pb and j I left to go to the party.

At the party there was really loud music, tons of alcohol, dancing, and I think some people were on drugs.. In just five minutes of being there I seen at least four girls with their breasts flying everywhere. There was lots of people making out and many men tried hitting on me, but I declined. I went to grab one of the bottles of whisky and started to heavily drink it. It didn't take a lot to get me dunk since I was slightly underweight and didn't drink all the time.

"I wish Courtney was here," I sighed.

Just then, I heard her voice. I sprang my tipy self up and closed my eyes to try focusing on her voice insted of the intense music. I drank more whisky and heard her again. I knew it had to be her. There was just something special about that C.I.T's voice. I looked around and saw a girl with an amazing ass, huge rack, long flowing silky brown hair, tan skin, and freckles all over her nose.

 _"Courtney."_

I stumbled my drunken self over to her and hugged her.

"Watch it! I'm a C.I- Gwen?!" she shrieked, and hugged me tight.

She hugged me for what felt like eternity and I loved it. I longed for that moment. To be reunited with my Latina was a dream. I couldn't believe I finally found her. I hugged her tightly as well. I could tell she knew that the long hug was much needed. We hugged each other tightly for at least 3 minutes. It had been years.

"I finally found you," I started to sob."

"Yeah, you did," She smiled.

We stopped hugging and we talked for a long while. We got thirsty from talking so much so we guzzled the rest of the whisky I had in my hand and we got so fucking wasted.

She took me to a more empty hallway and slammed me against the wall and I couldn't move. She looked at me like she was hungry and I was honestly a little bit scared. Then she dove her head into my neck and bit it and I let out a yelp of pain, but then she began sucking and kissing my neck and I started moaning.

"Oh Courtney... d-don't stop."

She went to the other side and gave me light little butterfly kisses on my neck and started sucking again. I moaned, and she moved one of her hands to my inner thigh and began rubbing up and down. _Damn her and her want of power. Pure control._ She put her hand on my underwear and I blushed heavily. Courtney then began to move her hand right under my underwear and started to rub my wet pussy. Moans that grew louder and louder kept on escaping my mouth and she kissed me, but I kept moaning into the kisses from sweet sweet pleasure.

"C-Courtn-" I was cut off by a louder moan.

"S-Stop Court.."

She looked at me confused, but stopped. She held my hands down on the wall though so I couldn't move. I tried to catch my breath.

"There's too many people here, Court.."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Gothy." she said with a frown.

"I-I-" cut off by a drunken hiccup.

"I have an idea."

I hastily grabbed her arm and led her out of the party and to my place. As soon as I oppened the door she leached onto my lips and wrapped her arms around me. We stumbled around trying to close the door and lock it but keep up our pace like those horny couples when they burst through their door, ripping off each other clothes to have sex. We stumbled over to my bed while making out and we fell onto my bed with her on top. She grinned at me. I knew she would be in control.

Courtney looked at me with lust in her eyes and then kissed me again and took off my cardigan and undid my corset and took off my clothes till only my bra and underwear was left. She looked my body up and down and nodded in approval then began kissing my neck and I moaned. She put one of her hands on my inner thigh and rubbed it up and down, and put the other one to use on one of my breats. I moaned louder and she slipped her hand in my undies and began rubbing my wet pussy and my moans grew louder.

"Oh fuck Courtney. T-That feels s-so goood," I moaned.

She unlatched my bra with her one hand that wasn't rubbing me and I tried to help her take it off. Court stopped rubbing me and payed attention to my breasts with both hands, and her mouth. Sucking and swirling her tongue around my nipple in a circular motion. I kept moaning from pure bliss. I was perplexed that she knew what she was doing considering neither of us had slept with the same sex before. It felt so nice.

Before I knew it Courtney's tongue was licking me all around my pussy and I was moaning so damn loud. She would go slow and then attack my clit like a fucking frenzy. I swear I could feel my soul melting from the pleasure inside. I knew I was getting ready to cum and I think she knew too because she noticed how my body began trembling. She started going really fast again and I arched my back upwards from the pleasure and orgasmed while doing so. _**Best. Sex. Ever.**_

Courtney turned over and looked at me while I was catching my breath.

"Who's my little princess?" She said with a smirk.

"..I-I am."

I blushed heavily when I said that... I was definitely submissive, and she the dominant. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. Her eyes were so beautiful. They were a dark brown, but shimmered like the night sky with the stars shining so bright. At that moment they were completely glossed over and filled with lust and love, and I knew that she would not regret that day.

"I love you, and I want to grow old with you," I said with shyness, hoping she felt the same.

"I love you too, and I would love that," She said happily.

"Our mothers though..." I said concerned.

"If they truly love us, then they will understand and come to terms with it eventually.. And if not.. Well.. We don't need that kind of negetivity in our life."

She was right. So so right. If our homophobic mothers did not come around the only logical solution would be to drop them from our lives despite how depressing that sounded.. She was right though, we didn't need that kind of negetivity. We wanted to be happy.

"Friends forever, right?"

"No, lovers forever." Courtney said while smiling.


End file.
